Oracle 177: Get Ready For This! The All-Out War
Oracle 177: Get Ready For This! The All-Out War (これの準備をしてください！ すべてのアウト戦争 Kore no junbi o shite kudasai! Subete no auto sensō) is the one hundred seventy-seventh episode of Tokushu-tai Armored Fighters. Synopsis As Anaira and the rest of the Armored Fighters were in a dangerous situation during their battle against Emperor Ryuuen, a huge battalion of soldiers and combat individuals came in along with other Armored Fighters and the members of Vampire Squad to help them. In the end, it resulted to an all-out war throughout Hirakawa City. Plot Anaira, Fatima, Erika, Minori and Hiroyo continued facing Emperor Ryuuen in a battle. As the battle continues, both parties throwing attacks against each other, causing them to suffer themselves. But Emperor Ryuuen told them that he will definitely accomplish the mission of the Chariot Empire since he disappeared most of the Armored Fighters and the members of Vampire Squad. Because of what she found out from him, Anaira held her grudge against him and she violently attacked him using her Infinity Gun Blade. While fighting, Anaira said that she will never forgive him for what he did to most of her comrades. As they were approaching Hirakawa City, the North Chevronian Army General told everyone to be alert of their surroundings, which they did so. Then he ordered them to wait for his signal to start their attack. Moments later, everyone saw the rest of the Armored Fighters and the members of the Vampire Squad heading on to the area where Anaira and other Armored Fighters currently facing Emperor Ryuuen. While they were heading, Mashiro saw the military tanks and vehicles who were in standby within their area. Then she called them and asked them what they were doing. The North Chevronian Army General told them that they were standing by for their turn to start their attack against the Chariots. Back to the battle, Anaira continuously attacked Emperor Ryuuen using her Infinity Gun Blade, which caused him to suffer damages. Emperor Ryuuen, on the other hand, was in frustration to defeat Anaira. He used his Hazard Scepter to attack Anaira, but his attack was deferred by her counterattack using her Infinity Gun Blade. As the Armored Fighters, Vampire Squad members, army soldiers and armored civilians, along with President Shinozaki and the armored media representatives, were waiting for their turn to attack the Chariots, Alejandra showed the live footage of a battle between Anaira along with the rest of the Armored Fighters and Emperor Ryuuen to everyone, especially to the North Chevronian Army General, thru her smartphone. Then the Army General contacted President Shinozaki about this matter for setting up a plan. Meanwhile in Presidential Chopper, the pilot told President Shinozaki that he received a call from the Army General. He also told her that they must monitor the situation throughout Hirakawa City; especially in the area where the battle between Anaira and Emperor Ryuuen takes place, in which President Shinozaki agreed and they did so afterwards. Miyuki, meanwhile, asked President Shinozaki what they were going to do, and she told her that they were going to monitor the battle between Anaira and Emperor Ryuuen. As the Presidential Chopper started monitoring the battle, Miyuki saw Anaira and her fellow Armored Fighters continued fighting against Emperor Ryuuen. On the other hand, Emperor Ryuuen raised his rage against Anaira and the remaining Armored Fighters by attacking them using his Hazard Scepter, causing them to suffer except Anaira. As he noticed that Anaira was not affected by his attack, he used his finishing attack, the Hazard Streak, to defeat her immediately. Suffered from minor damage, Anaira still blocked his finishing attack using her Infinity Gun Blade and she did her counterattack using her finishing attack, the Armored Infinity Slash, which was caused Emperor Ryuuen suffer more damage. Erika and the remaining Armored Fighters; on the other hand, used their respective weapons to defeat him immediately. Unfortunately, their attacks were blocked as Emperor Ryuuen using his Hazard Scepter and created a mini sphere which he used it to counterattack against them, causing them to suffer damage and de-transformed back to their civilian form. Anaira, meanwhile, was in frustration and began attacking Emperor Ryuuen simultaneously using her Infinity Gun Blade, causing him to suffer severe damages. Erika and Fatima can't believe that Anaira did in a desperate way just to defeat the leader of the Chariots and restore peace in Hirakawa City. While they were watching the battle, everyone were shocked when they saw Anaira in a rampage and continuously attacking Emperor Ryuuen. Then Irie said that Anaira has a determination to save Hirakawa City from the Chariots, which was everyone agreed. Mashiro, on the other hand, said that Anaira wants to restore peace in Hirakawa City and she wants to bring back everyone's smiles, and she also said that she finally overcame her obstacles because of her. Back to the battle, as Anaira continues to attack Emperor Ryuuen using her Infinity Gun Blade, Erika and the remaining Armored Fighters re-transformed again to their respective armor forms and helped Anaira in her battle. Suffered a lot of damages, Emperor Ryuuen smiled and laughed loudly. He said that they cannot totally defeat the Chariots in an easy way, making the Armored Fighters doubted on what he was saying. Then Emperor Ryuuen told them that the end of Hirakawa City has just been started, and he started to summon a battalion of Chariot Soldiers and Chariot Monsters. Inside the Presidential Chopper, President Shinozaki told the pilot to report to the Army General immediately about this matter, and he did afterwards. The Army General received the message from President Shinozaki that Emperor Ryuuen summoned his henchmen. Because of this, he ordered everyone to form immediately. The Armored Fighters and the members of the Vampire Squad, on the other hand, transformed themselves into their respective armor forms. Then the Army General told them to move ahead forward immediately, and they did afterwards. Back to the battle, as a huge battalion of Chariot Soldiers and Chariot Monsters came, Emperor Ryuuen asked Anaira and the remaining Armored Fighters if they were be able to defeat a battalion of his henchmen. Anaira answered that she and her comrades will be able to defeat them immediately, and in a moment a huge battalion of armored individuals came in along with other Armored Fighters and the members of Vampire Squad. Then they also told Emperor Ryuuen that they were be able to defeat his henchmen immediately, making him in a deep frustration. Moments later, President Shinozaki came in along with Miyuki. Then she told Emperor Ryuuen that she will never forgive him for destroying Hirakawa City, in which he shrugged it off. Then they told each other that they will defeat each other and as result, they've ended up in an all-out war. Cast *Anaira Hayashibara/Armored Fighter 01 (林原 アナイラ/アーマードファイター01 Hayashibara Anaira/Āmādo Faitā 01); Raijin/Omicron: Rykkhofhra Darkkauciux (ダーッケー·ライック Dākkēsshū Raikkuēfura; Faiz Broadcasting Network) *Fatima Hayashibara/Armored Fighter 03 (林原 ファティマ/アーマードファイター03 Hayashibara Fatima/Āmādo Faitā 03): Delaine Morse-Damson (ダム·デレ·モール Damuson Derein Mōrusu) *Minori Hayashibara/Armored Fighter 04 (林原 みのり/アーマードファイター04 Hayashibara Minori/Āmādo Faitā 04); Nailea/Gamma: Natsumi Morioka (森岡 なつみ Morioka Natsumi; Kids On Mafia 2nd GEN) *Hiroshi Onodera/Armored Fighter 05 (小野寺 宏/アーマードファイター05 Onodera Hiroshi/Āmādo Faitā 05): Nakatsu Hamashiro (濱城 中津 Hamashirō Nakatsu) *Ayako Takatori/Armored Fighter 06 (高取 綾子/アーマードファイター06 Takatori Ayako/Āmādo Faitā 06); Kazumi Tezuka/3rd Vampire: Mai Takeda (武田 舞 Takeda Mai) *Chisato Terajima/Armored Fighter 07 (寺島 千里/アーマードファイター07 Terajima Chisato/Āmādo Faitā 07); Anaira Miyazono/1st Vampire: Haley Misha Ryeol (烈 ヘイリー ミーシャ Retsu Heirī Mīsha) *Ryoko Morishita/Armored Fighter 08 (森下 涼子/アーマードファイター08 Morishita Ryōko/Āmādo Faitā 08): Chisato Moritaka (森高 千里 Moritaka Chisato; Kids On Mafia 2nd GEN) *Erika Hayashibara/Armored Fighter Platinum (林原 エリカ/アーマードファイタープラチナ Hayashibara Erika/Āmādo Faitā Purachina): Kumiko Sugiura (杉浦 久美子 Sugiura Kumiko) *Hiroyo Takahata/Armored Fighter Chaser (高畠 博代/アーマードファイターチェイサー Takahata Hiroyo/Āmādo Faitā Cheisā); Chisato Shirakawa/7th Vampire: Ranmaru Hasegawa (長谷川 蘭丸 Hasegawa Ranmaru) *Chariot Emperor Ryuuen/Chariot Fighter Emperor (チャリオット皇帝リュウェン/チャリオット ファイター エンペラー Chariotto Kōtei Ryūen/Chariotto Faitā Enperā): Shinichiro Okada (岡田 伸一郎 Okada Shinichirō) *Alejandra Izumi/Armored Fighter 09 (泉 アレジャンドラ/アーマードファイター09 Izumi Arejandora/Āmādo Faitā 09); Steph Yamut/Vampire Justice: Ryoko Hanazono (花園 涼子 Hanazono Ryōko) *Chiharu Nakajima/Armored Fighter 10 (中島 千春/アーマードファイター10 Nakajima Chiharu/Āmādo Faitā 10): Chiharu Fujibayashi (藤林 千春 Fujibayashi Chiharu) *Haruka Nishimura/Armored Fighter 11 (西村 遥/アーマードファイター11 Nishimura Haruka/Āmādo Faitā 11): Anaira Ramones (ラモーンズ アナイラ Ramōnzu Anaira; Kids On Mafia 2nd GEN) *Takemi Kanzaki/Armored Fighter 12 (神崎 武見/アーマードファイター12 Kanzaki Takemi/Āmādo Faitā 12): Yukari Otsuka (大塚 ゆかり Ōtsuka Yukari) *Chihiro Harajima/Armored Fighter Flare (原島 チヒロ/アーマードファイターフレアー Harajima Chihiro/Āmādo Faitā Fureā): Noriko Fujibayashi (藤林 典子 Fujibayashi Noriko) *Ryoma Matsuoka (松岡 涼馬 Matsuoka Ryōma): Hiroshi Ueda (上田 宏 Ueda Hiroshi) *Rigor Hayashibara/Hayashibara Armored Fighter Purple (林原 死後/林原アーマードファイター パープル Hayashibara Rigoru/Hayashibara Āmādo Faitā Pāpuru): Nigel Orchids (オーキッズ ナイジェル Ōkidzu Naijeru) *Mikoto Hayashibara/Hayashibara Armored Fighter Navy (林原 美琴/林原アーマードファイターネイビー Hayashibara Mikoto/Hayashibara Āmādo Faitā Neibī): Miyuki Nakazato of PRISM (中里 みゆき Nakazato Miyuki; PRISM) *Aria Hayashibara/Hayashibara Armored Fighter Crimson (林原 アリア/林原アーマードファイタークリムゾン Hayashibara Aria/Hayashibara Āmādo Faitā Kurimuzon): Ryoko Fukuhara (福原 涼子 Fukuhara Ryōko) *Kazumi Mizuno/Chariot Empress Miranda/Eternal Empress (水野 和美/チャリオット皇后ミランダ/永遠のエンプレス Mizuno Kazumi/Chariotto Kōgō Miranda/Eien no Enpuresu): Megumi Hosogai of 7-Fates (細貝 めぐみ Hosogai Megumi; 7-Fates) *Miyuki Katono (上藤野 みゆき Katōno Miyuki); Eri Takeuchi/6th Vampire: Mimiko Sugiura of 7-Fates (杉浦 みみこ Sugiura Mimiko; 7-Fates) *Iori Sawajiri (沢尻 伊織 Sawajiri Iori): Tomohiro Naganuma of 7-Fates (長沼 智弘 Naganuma Tomohiro; 7-Fates) *Triskaide/Chariot Fighter Thirteen (トリスケイド/チャリオット ファイター サーティーン Torisukeido/Chariotto Faitā Sātīn): Ryo Sugimoto (杉本 涼 Sugimoto Ryō) *Archos/Chariot Fighter Torpedo (アルコス/チャリオット ファイター トルピード Arukosu/Chariotto Faitā Torupīdo): Yuichi Matsuoka (松岡 雄一 Matsuoka Yūichi) *Reiko Irie/Chariot Fighter Flash (入江 玲子/チャリオット ファイター フラッシュ Irie Reiko/Chariotto Faitā Furasshu): Minori Maeda (前田 みのり Maeda Minori) *Hirakawa City Councilor Rie Matsuoka/Chariot Fighter Neon (松岡 リエ/チャリオットファイターネオン Matsuoka Rie/Chariotto Faitā Neon): Naomi Watanabe (渡辺 奈央美 Watanabe Naomi) *Hirakawa City Councilor Hiroko Otsuka/Armored Fighter Macross (大塚 博子/アーマードファイターマクロス Ōtsuka Hiroko/Āmādo Faitā Makuros): Kaori Masada (正田 香織 Masada Kaori) *Hirakawa City Vice Mayor Kyoko Maruyama/Armored Fighter Caster (丸山 京子/アーマードファイターキャスター Maruyama Kyōko/Āmādo Faitā Kyasutā): Mai Yamamoto (山本 舞 Yamamoto Mai) *Mashiro Mochizuki/Chariot Fighter Chaser (望月 真城/チャリオットファイターチェイサー Mochidzuki Mashiro/Chariotto Faitā Cheisā): Kaori Hirasawa (平沢 香織 Hirasawa Kaori) *Akiko Mochizuki/Chariot Fighter Exia (望月 アキコ/チャリオットファイターエクシア Mochidzuki Akiko/Chariotto Faitā Ekushia): Saeko Ichikawa (市川 冴子 Ichikawa Saeko) *Police Officer 1 Hitomi Matsuzaka (松坂 ひとみ Matsuzaka Hitomi): Kanon Ehara (江原 カノン Ehara Kanon) *Hiroya Ohara/Unknown Chariot Soldier 1: Koichiro Hirose (広瀬 浩一郎 Hirose Koichirō) *Toshihiko Yanagi/Unknown Chariot Soldier 2: Haru Matsuyama (松山 春 Matsuyama Haru) *Hirakawa City Councilor Naomi Endoh (遠藤 直美 Endō Naomi): Rina Hayashibara (林原 りな Hayashibara Rina) *Hirakawa City Councilor Takemi Shiraoka (白岡 武美 Shiraoka Takemi): Millet Kobayashi (小林 ミレット Kobayashi Miretto) *Hirakawa City Councilor Ryo Koizumi (小泉 涼 Koizumi Ryō): David Takatori (高取 デービッド Takatori Dēbiddo) *Hirakawa City Councilor Koichi Ayano (綾野 浩一 Ayano Kōichi): Rico Naganuma (長沼 リコ Naganuma Riko) *North Chevronian President Akira Shinozaki (篠崎 明 Shinozaki Akira): Kaori Mayama (真山 香織 Mayama Kaori) Suit actors In-suit stunt doubles *Armored Fighter 01: Fukuzawa Anaira (福沢 アナイラ) *Armored Fighter 03: Asagiri Gwen (朝切 グウエン) *Armored Fighter 04: Shiratori Mikoto (白鳥 美琴) *Armored Fighter 05: Kyoshiro Shinji (狂四郎 真司) *Armored Fighter 06: Uesugi Yoko (上杉 洋子) *Armored Fighter 07: Todayama Minori (戸田山 みのり) *Armored Fighter 08: Yamamura Akira (山村 アキラ) *Armored Fighter 09: Yokogawa Reina (洋子川 レイナ) *Armored Fighter 10: Tsuchiyama Rei (土山 レイ) *Armored Fighter 11: Saito Akira (斎藤 彰) *Armored Fighter 12: Inoue Riku (井上 リク) *Armored Fighter Chaser: Moritaka Reiko (森高 玲子) *Chariot Fighter Emperor: ROGER *Chariot Fighter Thirteen: Kaneda Chuck (金田 チャック) *Chariot Fighter Torpedo: Fukuzawa Ryoji (福沢 涼二) *Chariot Fighter Flash: Shiratori Kumiko (白鳥 久美子) *Chariot Fighter Negative: Nagaoka Koji (長岡 浩司) *Chariot Fighter Neon: Sonoda Mako (園田 真子) *Chariot Fighter Ray: Nakadai Yuji (中代 裕司) *Armored Fighter Caster: Ayano Maika (綾野 舞香) *Armored Fighter Platinum: Yamada Natsuko (山田 夏子) *Chariot Fighter Chaser: Harada Akira (原田 彰) *Chariot Fighter Exia: Ryusei Tomomi (龍星 智美) *Hayashibara Armored Fighter Purple: Fukuhara Osamu (福原 治) *Hayashibara Armored Fighter Navy: Inomoto Kaori (井本 香織) *Hayashibara Armored Fighter Crimson: Kazushima Tokiko (和島 登紀子) *Armored Fighter Flare: Ishii Takemi (石井 武美) *Eternal Empress: Hayakawa Inoue (早川 井上) *Armored Fighter Macross: Naganuma Mitsuki (長沼 美月) Permanent suit actors *Takaoka Hajime (高岡 肇) *Hashimoto Rico (橋本 リコ) *Takatori Mikael (高取 ミカエル) *Katsuyama Hidenori (勝山 秀典) *Yamagata Kotaro (山形 孝太郎) *Izumi Carl (泉 カール) *Hayashi Kazuma (林 和真) *Matsuoka Kenichi (松岡 健一) *Souma Ryohei (相馬 良平) *Sawaki Daigo (沢木 大子) *Kagami Tony (加賀美 トニー) *Nagaoka Ray (長岡 玲) *Miyazaki Riichi (宮崎 利一) *Sano Takeru (佐野 タケル) *Moriyama Hiroshi (森山 宏) *Nakamura Ryoji (中村 涼司) Featured Armor Keys *No. of Armor Keys of Armored Meister Fighters: 22 (Armored Fighter 01 Key, Armored Fighter 02 Key, Armored Fighter 03 Key, Armored Fighter 04 Key, Armored Upgrade 01 Key, Armored Upgrade 02 Key, Armored Upgrade 03 Key, Armored Upgrade 04 Key, Armored Super Upgrade 01 Key, Armored Super Upgrade 02 Key, Armored Super Upgrade 03 Key, and Armored Super Upgrade 04 Key, Armored Ultimate Upgrade 01 Key, Armored Ultimate Upgrade 02 Key, Armored Ultimate Upgrade 03 Key, Armored Ultimate Upgrade 04 Key; including Armored Fighter Chaser Key, Armored Fighter Caster Key, Armored Fighter Platinum Key, Infinity Key, Flare Key and Eternal Key) *No. of Armor Keys of Armored Energy Fighters: 7 (Armored Fighter 05 Key, Armored Fighter 06 Key, Armored Fighter 07 Key and Armored Fighter 08 Key; including Purple, Navy and Crimson Key) *No. of Armor Keys of Armored Force Fighters: 5 (Armored Fighter 09 Key, Armored Fighter 10 Key, Armored Fighter 11 Key and Armored Fighter 12 Key; including Macross Key) *No. of Armor Keys of Chariot Fighters: 10 (Emperor Key, Thirteen Key, Torpedo Key, Flash Key, Neon Key, Chaser Key, Negative Key, Ray Key, Magnum Ray Key, and Hazard Key) *'Total no. of Armored Keys featured in this episode: 44 Armor Keys' Theme song Ending theme *「09·21·2016 14% PROJECT」 **Lyrics (作詞): Rykkhofhra Darkkauciux (ダーッケー·ライック Dākkēsshū Raikkuēfura) **Composition/Arrangement (作曲·編曲): Mikaela Carmela Takezono (竹園 ミカ·カル Takezono Mikaera Karumera) **Artist (歌): Faiz Broadcasting Network Notes *As part of GP-NET Primetime Mania block, this episode airs alongside The Guardian Angel episode 27, Tokushu-tai Nocturnal Force Night 82, Sengoku no Miko Chapter 112, and Codename: Kaede episode 6. Category:Tokushu-tai Armored Fighters episodes